


Fear of The Future

by LilLeslie28



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLeslie28/pseuds/LilLeslie28
Summary: Keith and Aree, Allura's younger brother, start training together. Things get heated during one training session and then they get some scary news.





	Fear of The Future

          I walk through the halls of the atlas in silence, several thoughts running through my mind. _What could I do to help my sister? She says she doesn't need help, but surely there's something I could do. I hate sitting around with nothing to do. I know I can contribute in some way. But Allura and Coran say that they have nothing for me to do. Maybe I should ask one of the paladins to train me in combat, then I can help protect them instead of not knowing what to do when they're fighting._ I nod to myself. _Yes, that's a good idea. Now, just who should I spar with? Lance doesn't do much hand-to-hand, neither does Hunk, and Shiro has an advantage with his prosthetic. Maybe Pidge, or Keith-_

I jump at the sudden tap on my shoulder that pulls me from my thoughts, looking up to find none other than Shiro seeming to be a little concerned. “Are you okay, prince? You seemed pretty lost in thought just now.” He points out.

I just smile and brush it off, “Ah, yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, I promise.” I shake my head. “Is there something you need, Shiro?” I ask, looking up at him a little hopefully.

“Oh, yeah. I have been thinking and I wanted you to start training with me or one of the other paladins. I believe it would be really good for you to know how to protect yourself and others if you ever get involved in a fight, like a few… quintants ago?”

I nod, “Yes, I would love to train with the five of you. When is your next training session? May I join the next one?” I practically jump with excitement at the opportunity to do something other than watch from afar.

Shiro chuckles at this, “Yes, you can join our training session today. We'll be starting pretty soon. So, we should try to find you something that's better to work out in.” We nod to each other and I follow him to find something to train in.

\----------

I pant softly, watching Keith closely as we stand off with each other, waiting for the other to leave an opening to go for. We stay like that for a few moments before Keith suddenly lunges at me, catching me off balance, causing us both to fall to the floor and he took that opportunity to completely pin me to the ground.

“I win.” He states with a smug grin plastered on his face before letting up and getting off of me. “You are a lot faster than I thought you were though. It was a lot more challenging than I was expecting.”

I laugh breathily and nod, “Yeah, I ran out of breath. I have speed, just not very good stamina.” I lie on the floor of the training room for a moment, catching my breath, until Keith holds a hand out to help me up. I take it gratefully, letting him pull me up to my feet.

“We should go take a shower. I don’t know about you, but I hate the feeling of being sweaty.” He says walking towards the door.

I nod in agreement, “Yes, it's quite a gross feeling.” He smiles and nods back.

We walk in silence, mostly because we're tired, though there's also just nothing to talk about. We go our separate ways once we walk by my bedroom. “See you in the kitchen, Hunk wants us to try something new to see if it makes us feel less exhausted or something.” He says, shrugging.

“Oh fun! Okay, see you then!” I say smiling at him and earning a lightly flushed face and walks away a little quicker than I would have expected. _I wonder what that was about._ I shrug it off and walk into my room after inputting my password. As soon as I'm sure the door is locked, I set out a clean outfit on my bed and go into my bathroom. password.

I turn the shower on to allow the water to warm up, ridding myself of my clothing before stepping in. I let out a soft sigh at the feeling of the hot water running down my body, relaxing my sore muscles. I stand there for a few moments to allow my body to relax before actually washing myself.

\----------

Once I'm done showering, I towel dry myself and put on the outfit I had set out, letting out a sigh. I leave my room and head towards the kitchen like Keith told me to and find Keith and Hunk standing across from each other at the island counter. They smiled at me, Keith's smile seems shyer than anything, Hunk's as soft and sweet as ever.

I walk over to Keith and stand next to him, smiling back at them both. “So, how was your first training session?” Hunk asks, turning to oven and checking on what ever it is that he's making this time.

“It was rather fun! I'm glad Shiro had allowed me to train with at least one of you. It’s rather boring doing nothing all the time.” I say, rubbing at the back of my neck and looking away.

“How come you never trained us before?” Hunk asks, sounding genuinely confused.

I bite at the inside of my cheek, “Allura doesn’t really think that I should be anywhere near the battle. But I would prefer that I at least know how to defend myself or even one of you if or when it’s needed, you know? I hate feeling useless when you all are fighting and I have no clue what's going on.”

I feel both of their eyes on me now. Keith speaking up this time, “Does she know you were training at all today?” He furrows his brow at me in concern.

Shrugging, I gulp. “I’m not really sure. If she doesn’t know, then she’ll be quite angry when she finds out. And she'll probably stop it from continuing.” They both nod in understanding.

\----------

It was another training session with Keith, a few weeks after my first one with him. We fought against one another, circling each other every so often. Keith had pinned me down again, the two of us panting softly as we stare into each other’s eyes. I don’t entirely know why I started feeling a sudden towards him, or why we leaned closer to each other, but we did and we kissed. Keith’s lips were unexpectedly soft and gentle against mine and it felt nice. No, it felt amazing. So amazing that I didn’t want it to stop. I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer, making the kiss more passionate. Keith had broken the kiss, though, leaning down and kissing at my surprisingly sensitive neck. I bite at my lip to keep from making any loud noises, or really to keep from making noises in general. He nips and sucks on an extremely sensitive spot of my neck, pushing his hips against mine, practically grinding against me, making it extremely difficult to keep quiet.

“Hey, guys, Allura is look for- Oh, my god!” We jump at the sound of Lance's voice, standing up immediately and practically hopping away from each other. “Is this what you guys do every time you train together? Gross!”

“No! We don’t do this every time!” Keith exclaims, looking kind of irritated with the blue paladin. “Can you not be so loud? Not everyone needs to know.”

Lance raises a brow at this, “What? Scared Allura's going to beat you up for trying to give her little brother a hickey?” He teases, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

I feel my face flush a bright red and look down at me feet. “Please, don't tell my sister. I'd really rather her not try to stick her nose in this.” I murmur.

“I'll keep quiet because Aree asked me to, but just know that you should at least tell someone that knows Altean anatomy. Like Coran.” Lance points out, “Or just hope that Aree knows everything about his body.” Lance leaves with that left, leaving us both blushing and embarrassed.

I look up at Keith at the same time he looks down at me, our faces flushed from embarrassment from being caught by Lance. “Um, so, I was going to go take a shower before… _that_ happened, but I just wanted to know-”

“I want to continue!” I jump from my sudden outburst, covering my mouth with my hands, and from what I can tell I also surprised the paladin in front of me. “I didn't mean to say that so loudly. I would like to continue our activity in a more private area. Perhaps your bedroom?” I say in a much softer tone. Keith's smile is very small and gentle, loving, as he gives a small nod. He extends his hand out to me and I take it, letting him lead me out of the training room and do the halls to his bedroom.

\----------

I can't help the noises that escape me. The feeling of Keith moving in and out of me is so much more intense than expected, and I love it. I love the pleasure coursing through me, the sounds he makes against my ear, the sounds he pulls out of me. It's all amazing and I love it. I love him. I love the feeling of his body draped over mine, the gentleness of his lips on me, the tight hold he has on me. Everything.

It feels like it lasted forever, but I know it only lasted around a few moments. A few long and amazing moments. Before I remembered that Lance told us Allura want to speak with me and I start rushing to get my clothes back on, nearly falling in the process.

“Don't hurt yourself!” Keith exclaims, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back to the bed. “Let me clean you up and help you get dressed.” He says, smiling at me as he lay me down and dipping his face between my legs and forcing a moan out of me as he gets to work on ‘cleaning me’.

\----------

          I bite my lip as Allura asks what took so long for me to come talk to her, “Did Lance not find you in a timely manner?” She questions, raising her brows to emphasize her curiosity.

          “Um, not exactly.” I look away, not really wanting to look her in the eyes. _Oh stars. I wish Keith were here. Though, that would probably be very odd to her and cause more questions._

          “Aree, what are you not telling me? What caused you to take so long?” She inquires, leaning closer to me.

          “N-Nothing important at the moment. What was it that you wanted me for?” I stutter out, quickly, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

          “Hm, well, I would like to know how your training with Keith is going? Shiro says that he wanted you to train with Keith so that you would have a good challenge and increase your mobility and stamina.”

“Oh, yes. It has been wonderful. Keith is a very good sparring partner.” I say, giving a gentle smile to reassure her, feeling less scared about looking her in the eye.

She nods, returning the smile, “I'm glad to hear that. Now, what really happened-” She's cut off by Lance before she could finish asking her question.

“Hey, princess, if you don't mind, Shiro wants to talk to Aree about something.” Lance says, scratching at the back of his head.

“About what?”

Lance shrugs, “I don't know, he just wants to talk to him in private.”

Allura hum, glancing back at me before letting me go, “Okay, I'll ask about it later, though.”

I nod and rush to Lance, “What's going on?” I ask in a quieter tone.

“Shiro and Coran want to know what exactly you two did after training.” Lance whispers, seeming a little worried. “I told them that I caught you making out and then I think Shiro caught you guys running off to Keith's room. But Keith didn't give much away and was getting really angry every time they were trying to get him to tell them whether or not you went all the way.” He explains as we walk to Keith's room.

“Keith, please answer me. How far did you go? We need to know.” I hear Shiro press, sounding very frustrated.

“I'm not saying until you tell me why you need to know.” Keith throws back. “Why won’t you tell me why you guys look so freaked out?”

“W-what's going on?” I ask, watching all three of their heads turning to look at me.

Coran practically jumped at me, “Aree, please tell me how far you two went.” The look in his eyes scares me, he looks terrified. “Did you have sex?” He asks more clearly. I hesitantly nod, feeling slightly scared. “Which one of you was the receiver or bottom?”

“What the fuck! Don't force him to answer!” Keith yells standing from his seat on his bed.

“Keith, if you were the one on top, then his life could be in danger!” Shiro yells back, looking rather scared himself. We all go quiet at hearing this.

Coran stares into my eyes and speaks softly, “Please, tell me your silence isn't because you've realized that you're in danger.”

I look into his eye with tears starting to welling up, but Keith is the one to speak, “What's going to happen to him?” His voice is soft, fearful.

Coran glances over to him, sorrow flooding his expression, “Male Alteans can get pregnant, but their pregnancies are very dangerous and can end in death. I had a friend that lost the love of his life because he was one of the unlucky ones that died after giving birth to their baby.”

“Did you at least happen to use some sort of protection? I know I gave you a condom at some point.” Lance points out, hopeful.

“You know as well as us that protection doesn't always work. But I guess there's still the possibility that it did this time.” Shiro says, looking over at Keith. “Did you use protection?” He asks hopefully.

Keith shakes his head, “I didn't think we'd need it, neither of us thought that about even the possibility of pregnancy.” He explains, shame lacing his voice.

I look over at Keith, seeing him staring down at his feet in complete and utter shame in himself. I move past Coran and wrap my arms around Keith, relieved at the feeling his arms snaking around my waist. “I'm so sorry.” He whispers, only loud enough for me to hear.

“We'll leave you two alone for now. Coran will be doing weekly checkups to see if anything develops.” Shiro say, quietly shooing the other two out of the room. “I'll explain everything to Allura and make sure she leaves you guys alone. And I'm sorry for yelling, I was just frustrated and we're scared of what could happen.”

Neither us speak, we just stand in the middle of room, holding onto each other in fear of what could happen next. We hear the others leave, giving us space to comfort each other.


End file.
